


Spring trouble

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Izaya has freckles, M/M, Shizuo disagrees, and he is trying to hide it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Thistime of year had come. Spring. Warm weather, flowering plants, soft singing of birds, but the main enemy that returns at this time is the sun, which begins to burn ruthlessly and continuously throughout the day. And, as ill luck would have it, the cloudiness has been zero lately. Any normal person would be happy with such circumstances, tired of the winter cold, but not Izaya.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Spring trouble

_This_ time of year had come. Spring. Warm weather, flowering plants, soft singing of birds, but the main enemy that returns at this time is the sun, which begins to burn ruthlessly and continuously throughout the day. And, as ill luck would have it, the cloudiness has been zero lately. Any normal person would be happy with such circumstances, tired of the winter cold, but not Izaya.

He sighed and looked resignedly into the bag containing his freshly made purchase. He had to do it every year and this was like a curse. Izaya went into the bathroom and looked frowningly in the mirror above the sink. He wish it was just a dirty mirror, but Izaya watched its cleanliness very carefully. He wish it was just an optical illusion, but Orihara isn't out of his mind yet. So it was real.

Taking out his purchase from the bag and enthusiastically getting down to business, Izaya didn't hear the front door open, and therefore the human silhouette suddenly appeared in the mirror frightened him a lot. Orihara jumped up and exhaled sharply, immediately turning to face, as it turned out, not a thief or a kidnapper, but just his boyfriend.

“What are you...” Shizuo started awkwardly, but for some reason he stopped in mid-sentence and was now looking puzzled at the guy in front of him.

"Jeez, you scared me...” Izaya, not noticing the state of Heiwajima, feigned (or not) grabbed his heart in fright. "I didn't know that monsters can sneak up so quietly... What?” He noticed Shizuo's gaze and raised his eyebrows inquiringly. Then it dawned on him, and the guy hastily turned away and covered his face with his hands. "Y-you didn't see anything! Get out! No personal space in my own home!”

 _You didn't lock the door yourself_ , Shizuo thought, and a slight smirk appeared on his face as he tried to remove Izaya's hands from his face, but Orihara seemed to grab hold of him in a death grip and didn't want to show himself.

“Hey, come on,” Heiwajima tried, but in response he received only an annoyed wild cat hiss. Shizuo rolled his eyes. If Izaya doesn't want something, you won't get it. Heiwajima decided to let the guy calm down, so he just hugged him for a couple of seconds, kissed him on the temple, and let go.

A few minutes later, Izaya got out of the bathroom, looking up at Shizuo with a displeased face and folded arms as he sat on the couch and thoughtlessly flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Nobody taught you to knock?” he grumbled instructively. Heiwajima turned his head at the sound and looked at the guy.

"It didn't look like you were in an obscene look. I thought you, as usual, apply your procedures in the form of a thousand creams and serums, but it turns out that it was...”

"Shut up.” Izaya tried to sound formidable, but Shizuo can see his ears was red. Orihara sat down next to Shizuo and rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

There was silence for a while, but soon Izaya broke down and asked:

"And?”

"And?” Shizuo didn't understand. Orihara didn't look up at his boyfriend.

"What do you think about this? This... looks ugly, right?” Izaya asked quietly, with a seemingly shy tone that wasn't quite his character.

Shizuo frowned and stood up, causing Izaya to lose his balance, but Heiwajima immediately took his face in his hands.

"What are you talking about?” he asked indignantly. “Are you really an idiot? Why the hell have you been hiding them all this time? They're... they're... so beautiful! It suits you so much...” Heiwajima had no words to explain his disturbance. Izaya has always seemed to Shizuo to be a smug bastard who prides himself on his impeccable appearance, and now it turns out that for many years he tried to hide something on his face, which he was dissatisfied with.

He let go of Izaya for a second and reached over to the coffee table, pulling one of wipes out of a stack. Orihara didn't understand what his boyfriend was going to do, and when he understood, it was already too late - Shizuo began to wipe Izaya's face, and he, after trying to break free a little, soon humbly accepted his fate and could only to sigh with displeasure and look at Shizuo with a scary sight, which didn't particularly frighten Heiwajima.

When it was finished, Shizuo smiled with satisfaction, looking at Izaya's face, dotted with adorable freckles, which he was trying to cover with foundation or some other cosmetic nonsense that Shizuo didn't really understand. There weren't too many of them and they weren't very bright, but still you can see very well up close. This detail was carefully hidden by Izaya for many years, and it was unusual to see the usually clear and pale skin with small specks so contrasting with the rest of the appearance. The sharp eyes and stern facial features were now complemented by cute freckles and, perhaps, that is why Izaya hid them - they didn't fit into his bitchy image.

Izaya began to be embarrassed because of some overly enamored look opposite, so he decided to hide and buried his face in Shizuo's neck. Heiwajima said nothing and hugged the guy, stroking him on the back.

"Why are these wipes so powerful? Usually you can't wash away foundation just with that crap.” Orihara said.

"Huh? I dunno, they're seem to be with alcohol,” Shizuo replied.

Izaya grimaced.

"Wow. Now I stink of alcohol, I suppose.”

"A little," Shizuo chuckled, and then was poked in the ribs. Heiwajima sighed and took Izaya's face in his hands, gently kissing him on the bridge of the nose, then on the right, on the left cheeks, which immediately warmed under his lips. After such a discovery, Shizuo wanted to give a kiss to every freckle he found in order to prove to Izaya that they weren't his flaw, but quite the opposite. And Shizuo planned to get his way.

The next day the foundation was found in a trash can.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it was in my head at 2 am and that's where we are. So how you guys like this headcanon that Izaya has freckles? I think it's super cute. Like, he has such a... cold appearance, you know, black hair, dark eyes, dark aura and he such a serious man and Boom! Freckles! Haha
> 
> I also know that some people who has freckles don't like them and ExcUsE mE ?? are you okay? You shouldn't be shame of it 'cause it's awesome! I wish I have freckles but I don't :(
> 
> And what are you guys think about tags of this fic? Should I add Self-Acceptance or Self-Hatred or something like that? Uhm it's not some serious thing I mean Izaya doesn't hate himself he just don't like one thing in his appearance but still,,,
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day ♡


End file.
